When Garfield and Sawbridgeworth collide
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Can the exchange student program change lives? Can it heal wounds? The only problem: they never wanted to be in the program. Features English Edward and Texan Jasper. Slash. Entry for Foreign Slash Exchange O/S Contest


**Foreign Slash Exchange O/S Contest**

Title: _When_ _Garfield and Sawbridgeworth collide_

Penname: _addicted-to-romione-bedward_

Beta: _gemryan_

Paring: _Edward/Jasper_

Rating: _M_

Category: _Romance, Drama_

Word Count: _19.326_

Summary: _Can the exchange student program change lives? Can it heal wounds? The only problem: they never wanted to be in the program. Features English Edward and Texan Jasper. Slash. Entry for Foreign Slash Exchange O/S Contest_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The story contains SLASH – boy on boy action – if you're under eighteen stop reading now._

I felt like a clown as I stood in the airport with the sign that read: EDWARD CULLEN.

Everything started with my English teacher, he thought I was too introverted and alone for my age. But really, I just hated high school students – it was as simple as that. Why should I make friends with such idiots? I preferred Riley's company, my neighbor that had left for college. He was someone I could hold a conversation with, without hearing the word 'like' a thousand times along with 'I know, right?'

That's how my parents signed me up for the foreign student exchange program. Being the middle of the semester, he'd stay until Easter break, then I'd go to him. At least, they chose a guy. Thank fuck. If I were set up with a girl, I would have hung myself. Okay, nothing so drastic, but I would have had to start talking with the idiots in high school just to make them change their minds.

I hoped this guy was normal, well…as normal as a high school boy could get. And it wouldn't hurt if he was just a little bit hot. If you hadn't realized yet, I'm gay; figured that out last summer while I was spending some time with Riley. We had been swimming at his house when I realized I was watching his chest a little too closely, when he caught me, he didn't seem repulsed. By his smile, I was sure he had liked the attention. But when I felt stirring in my swim trunks, I panicked. Riley was cool and told me it was normal then he explained that he had liked me for a long time. Instead of freaking out and running the other way, I asked if I could kiss him. That had been a great summer, the best of my life. But then he left – the only person that understood me on every level.

I looked around, growing annoyed. The plane had landed half an hour ago. _Why was it taking him so long?_

My eyes caught someone that looked like he was moving across the world. _Crazy people_, I thought to myself. The luggage cart had at least four suitcases and if I saw correctly he had two backpacks on his shoulders.

Another thing I hated about teenagers was skinny jeans. I despised them. Okay, the girls could wear them as much as they wanted, but the guys? I felt sorry for their bananas and oranges.

And to top it all, the boy's boots were untied.

The saddest thing of all was that he was headed toward me.

_No. You are not Edward Cullen,_ I repeated in my head fifty times. Then he reached me, stopping the cart on my foot._ Fucking ow, you idiot!_

"Hello," he said in a hoarse voice, sticking his hand out.

"Hi," I hissed, grabbing his hand and giving it a short shake. His gloves seemed to be made of cashmere or something.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he continued on the same low, scratchy voice.

_Duh!_ I thought to myself. "Jasper Whitlock," I introduced myself. "Do you need help?"

"No, thanks. Just lead the way."

He either had a bad cold or was smoking like a train. No normal person could have such a voice.

I led him out the airport, zipping up my jacket. In all my eighteen years in Texas, there had never been such horrible winter. The roads were frozen from the three day long snow storm, and the degrees were dangerously low.

"Huh, so this is Texas? Sunny, warm Texas?" Edward asked amused.

_Fuck you, asshole! Don't say a bad word about my state._ I gritted my teeth and marched to my truck, but because I was so angry I didn't pay any attention to the ground and I slipped. My world turned upside down and as I fell, my breath was cut out.

"Whoa! Are you okay, man?" Edward offered me his hand and I debated on whether to be stubborn or not. I could slip again if I didn't accept his black cashmere covered hand and make an ass of myself even more. Slowly, I wrapped my hand around his and before I could sit up on my own, he had me in a standing position.

Wow. That takes some muscles. I wanted to see them. It wouldn't be long until I saw his muscles…if there were any.

I limped my way to my truck, ignoring the pain in my ass. I could hear Edward rolling the cart behind me.

"Austin's a nice city," he commented.

Didn't he know I wasn't from Austin? Hadn't he read the documents they sent him? I knew he was originally from London and that his folks moved a few years ago to some small town I couldn't pronounce.

My town was smaller than his.

_But your dick's bigger._

My eyes widened and I froze for a second. _Where did that sick thought come from?_ I wondered before resuming my shuffle to the truck.

"Yeah, it is, though we're headed east. I'm from Garfield."

"Like the cat?" he asked chuckling.

"Can you stop makin' fun of my state and town?" I hissed, turning to him.

His eyes widened and he raised his hands. "Sorry, I was just asking."

"Yeah, right," I muttered, unlocking my truck. _Say something about this too_, I thought to myself.

"Nice ride."

I snorted and grabbed his first suitcase, throwing it in the bed of the truck.

"Watch out!" he shrieked then started coughing. He was definitely sick. Hopefully it wasn't contagious.

I let him put his stuff in the bed while I went to my door, wondering what had I done wrong to end up with this freak.

When Freakward – the nickname was catchy – finished, he opened the passenger's door and climbed in with his backpacks. After a second, I realized he had one tattered backpack and a guitar case. He played guitar. Hmm, that earned him a golden star in my book. But he still was a freak.

What person in their right mind would use the buckle belt over the guitar case?

You'd stay no one, but I'd give one name. Edward Cullen.

"Can we roll?" I wondered, trying not to stare at the strapped guitar case.

"Sure." He nodded. "Listen, Jay. Can I call you Jay?"

"No. It's Jasper," I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, Jasper. Look, I'm really sorry we started on the wrong foot."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"I didn't want this; I'll be frank with you. I thought it was a stupid thing, but my parents think it's a good experience or some shit," Edward explained.

"I didn't want this, either. My English teacher is an idiot that thinks I need to socialize."

Edward chuckled. "Well you're not exactly friendly. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," he added quickly.

He was right, of course. I'd been against this and started it with negative thoughts. I should give him the benefit of the doubt. He wasn't that bad. He played guitar. He didn't want to do this anymore than I did. He was really strong. And he certainly wasn't hard on the eyes; either.

_Fuck, who am I kidding?_ He was eye candy.

I shrugged at him and turned up the volume.

_You've got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em  
>Know when to walk away, know when to run.<br>You never count your money when you're sittin' at the table.  
>There'll be time enough for countin' when the dealin's done.<em>

_Every gambler knows that the secret to survivin'_  
><em>Is knowin' what to throw away and knowin' what to keep.<em>  
><em>'Cause every hand's a winner and every hand's a loser<em>  
><em>And the best that you can hope for is to die in your sleep.'<em>

A loud groan came from my right. When I glanced at him, Edward was extracting his headset from his backpack. If I was rude earlier, he was the King of Rudeness right now.

I didn't comment on it and allowed him to listen to whatever he wanted…if he could. I upped the volume an ounce. Everyone loved Kenny Rogers, or so I thought.

We were halfway home when Edward pulled his ear buds out. "Can you turn this shit down?"

"No, I happen to love this shit," I hissed.

"Fuck me," he mumbled, slouching lower in the seat and sticking his ear buds back in, turning up the volume of his song. See? You found a way to don out my shit music.

By the time I parked in front of my house, the tension was crackling between us. I was really curious to see who exploded first, and what that explosion meant.

I jumped out of the truck and decided to help him with the suitcases. It looked more like he moved here, never mind three months.

Edward was quiet as we walked to the front door. I unlocked it and stepped inside.

"Welcome home," I muttered. "Right this way." I waved my hand ahead.

The Whitlock residence was small but no one asked me when I was signed up for this shit. There was a guest room no one ever used and I knew it wouldn't be used now, it didn't have a bed or anything. The cot installed in my room was borrowed from Riley's family.

We stopped in the doorway of my room and Edward cleared his throat. "Uh, we're sharing a room?"

"Do you have something against that too? You can sleep on the couch for all I care," I snapped.

"Can't I have my own room?"

This boy was getting on my nerves. He didn't like anything. He was worse than the idiots at my high school.

The next few months were going to be hell. Pure fucking hell.

After a few minutes of staring at my room, he stepped inside, heading to my bed.

"Are you fuckin' stupid?" I shouted.

"Do you expect me to sleep on the cot?"

"I don't expect shit from you!"

"I have a good digestion," he announced to me, probably trying to be funny, but failing miserably.

I growled under my breath, ready to snap his neck when I saw him looking at the picture on my nightstand. If he dared to say anything about that picture, I was sending him back to wherever the fuck he came from.

"You fuckin' imbecile!" I yelled when he dropped the picture, lucky it landed on the bed.

But before I could scream some more, something warm and soft was covering my lips then something wet was invading my mouth. My eyes widened in realization.

Freakward was kissing me, and it was fuckin' amazing.

All my muscles were screaming at me to push him away, but I couldn't. I liked it. This was the explosion I had been waiting for.

I moaned and my hands found their way to his hair. He wrenched his head back and moved away, looking embarrassed.

"Uh, I'm…sorry," he whispered.

"Don't apologize," I told him, grinning. "It was nice."

"Really?" he whispered, peeking at me through his long eyelashes.

"I'm sure someone told you before how great a kisser you are."

"There hasn't been anyone," Edward mumbled. "I don't know what came over me. I just attacked you."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I was expectin' somethin'," I admitted. "We'd been fightin' since you arrived."

He smiled and my heart stuttered. Stupid English boy. "Help me unpack?"

Okay, so we were ignoring the kiss and the intimate picture he had seen and that worked with me.

When I finished helping him, I flopped on my bed, watching as he arranged his shit on the half of the room that was now his.

"So…who's that guy?" he finally asked, sitting on his cot.

I looked at the picture that was sitting once again on the nightstand. "My best friend, Riley."

"Oh! I thought…I was so stupid."

"Hey, none of that. I'm not datin' him if that's worrin' you."

Edward sighed in relief and looked at me, frowning. "Do you ever use gs?"

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

"The letter g. You never say it," he said seriously.

"You're in Texas, baby," I joked. "Everyone's talkin' like that here." I shrugged. "Should I have greeted you with 'howdy'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Howdy?" He repeated.

"That's our hello." I rolled my eyes.

"All I know is that you love to use the word y'all," Edward told me, scratching his head. "I don't know what that means, either."

He was too funny. I had to teach him the slang. "You play?" I changed the subject, nodding to his guitar.

"A little," he said embarrassed, clearing his throat. "You?"

"Sure. I play at the local pub…when Riley's home." I shrugged.

"Cool. No one's ever heard me play, besides my folks."

We started talking about music, and I learned that he liked hard rock and indie music, relaxed to classical music and absolutely despised country. We were going to agree to disagree on that matter. In return, I told him that he'd hear a lot of country music around here, and that I loved rock music myself.

The front door closing alerted us of someone being home. Must have been Mama.

"Ready to meet my 'rents?" I asked, grinning.

"As I'll ever be," he said with a small smile.

"Jasper?" Mama called for me.

"In my room!" I yelled back, winking at Edward.

My Mama was a small woman with short, black hair and big blue eyes and a huge personality. I loved her more than any other woman.

"What did I tell you to do this morning?" she asked upset, coming to a stop in my doorway. "Oh, you must be Edward!" she exclaimed when she saw Edward.

"That's me, Mrs. Whitlock," Edward answered with his smile still in place.

"Call me Maria."

I watched as Edward went to kiss the top of her hand, while Mama nearly swooned. Fucking English boy. Mama winked at me before patting Edward's cheek.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, honey. Are you okay, though? You don't sound good," she said worried.

"Oh, my cold is just ending," Edward told her, waving a hand.

"How about some tea?"

"Tea sounds great," he answered with a smile.

"You. Trash. Out," Mama told me sternly, walking out of the room.

_Fuck_. I forgot about it. I shuffled quickly after her.

When I came back inside, I was surprised to find Edward helping with dinner preparations. Mama was beaming at him. I told my Mama long ago that cooking simply wasn't my thing.

I set the table, just to have an excuse to be around them in case Mama told him something incriminatory about me. She knew I liked boys. Riley told me I had to be sure when I told them, but I knew they had to know sooner or later. It was better that way. I had been a wreck the whole day and in the late evening when we were in the living room watching TV, I pressed mute on the remote control and announced that I had to say something. Dad told me to start talking because the game was starting. After biting my lip and wringing my fingers in my lap for forever, I mumbled "Uh, I kind of like a boy." Looking back, that was the stupidest thing I could have said, but Mama laughed and told Dad to give her the money. They had a fucking bet! She had known that I was gay for months, probably longer than I had known myself.

Edward knew his way around the kitchen and Mama kept telling me that I should learn from him. I rolled my eyes and sat on the counter, watching them cook. I was mostly watching Edward, and his tight little ass. Maybe skinny jeans had an advantage. But I still felt sorry for his dick and balls.

Dad arrived early, but the only reason he was so early was because he had to pack and go to Dallas over the weekend. Mama's always wanted to go to Dallas and I knew that he'd take her. We'd be alone.

That thought worried me. We'd either kill each other, or jump each other.

*~GS~*

Saturday morning. I was blinking and rubbing my eyes to keep them open, when I heard my name being called. Who could be calling me? Mama and Dad were gone.

Rolling on my side, I saw the cot and shot up.

_Edward!_

I had completely forgotten about him. I was a horrible host.

"JAASPEEER!"

"Hold on!" I yelled back, flinging the blankets off me and running out of my room.

"Where are you?"

"Bathroom. I forgot my clothes."

"I'll bring you something," I told him through the door before trudging back to my room.

I didn't know which suitcase was for his clothes, so I took the one I had thrown in my truck yesterday. I unzipped it, ready to snatch a tee and some pants, when my hands froze as I stared at the contents.

I blinked.

Then I blinked some more.

Inexperienced Edward liked to play with toys.

Still shocked, I zipped the suitcase back up and tried the next one.

"It's the blue suitcase!" he hollered.

_Yeah, thanks for the tip_. Grabbing his clothes, I went to the bathroom and knocked once. He opened the door a little and stuck his hand out. Rolling my eyes, I put the clothes in his hand and went back to my room.

"Thanks, man. Did I wake you?" Edward asked coming out right after me.

"Nah." I yawned, stretching. "Gonna grab a shower. If you're hungry, there's cereal and milk."

"Oh, thank you but I have my own type of breakfast," he explained, crouching to search through a third suitcase.

"Did you bring food?" I asked incredulously.

"I didn't know if you had them here, besides Mom makes the best scones in the world."

"Scones?" I asked confused. The first imagine that came to my mind was a skunk, which made me laugh.

"Buttermilk scones!" Edward exclaimed seriously.

"Uh, sorry, I don't know what you're talkin' about," I mumbled.

"Here." He offered me a large, round, tin box. I took the lid off and looked inside.

"Cookies! These are called _cookies_, Edward," I told him slowly. "What else do you have in there?" I asked, poking inside his suitcase.

"Hey!" he shouted, moving the suitcase out of my reach. "I have tea. Oh, and cereal."

"We have food here too, you know?" I told him amused. "Wait, is that full of food?" I asked worried, pointing to the suitcase.

"Maybe?"

"Have you lost your fuckin' mind? You carried all that shit across the ocean?"

"Jasper, these crisps are the best out there. You don't have them here. Do you have gummy bears?" he asked, looking up at me.

I watched him horrified. "How old are you? Five?"

He huffed and went back to rummaging through his luggage. I went to my shower, realizing his nickname fit like a glove. Freakward.

We shared a quiet breakfast and I wasn't allowed to leave the table until I tasted the scones. They were good actually, and when I leaned in to get another one, he shot up yelling at me.

"I counted them to last for a month!"

"Do you think they'll last that long?" I joked.

"Yes, if I eat four per day."

"I meant that they'll rot," I explained.

He refused to believe me. _Suit yourself, but don't come cryin' to me when your precious scones are uneatable_, I thought to myself as Edward went back to my room. Our room. Fuck me. Teenagers shouldn't share their shit.

"Want to go to school? I'll show you around?" I asked, following him and his round ass. Did he own only skinny jeans?

"Sounds good actually. I was just about to ask what we should do."

"Well, there's that and there's…this," I whispered, advancing on him and hovering over his sitting form on the bed. He gulped and I grinned before taking a handful of his hair and pulling his head closer to mine. _Am I really going to kiss him?_ The last kiss was sort of accidental.

"School," Edward breathed against my mouth.

I searched his green eyes before stepping back and grabbing thick clothes. "Dress warmly," I muttered before making my way to the bathroom.

I couldn't deny that I was attracted to Freakward. As much as he annoyed me, there was something about him. All his nerdiness made him cute.

School was the same as two weeks ago. I wasn't surprised to find the idiots playing like some stupid ten year olds. Maybe if they kept sliding on the ice, they'd crack their heads open. And what was so amazing of stealing the girls' hats? I fucking hated them. All of them.

"Haven't they seen snow before?" Edward muttered as he followed me.

"Must I remind you that you're in Texas? This is one of the few winters we've had with snow," I told him.

"Huh."

By the time we reached the office, everyone was around us wanting to talk to the new guy. They were getting on my nerves. Especially the chicks. You'd have thought Edward was some superstar.

"We have to talk with the secretary," I muttered, grabbing his sleeve and dragged him after me in the office, closing the door.

"Are they always so…exuberant?" Edward asked me in a shocked voice.

"You're fresh meat," I explained. "Mrs. Jones!" I shouted, leaning over the desk. She was quite old and didn't hear well.

"Jasper, darling'! Oh, who do we have here?" she asked, looking at Edward.

"He's Edward Cullen, the exchange student," I explained, pointing to Edward and keeping my voice loud and clear.

"Where are you from, darlin'?" she asked, rummaging through her stuff.

"England," Edward muttered, looking at me weird.

"Louder," I mouthed to him. "She's hard on the ear."

"England!" Edward yelled making me laugh and Mrs. Jones jump startled. Poor woman.

"Should have known. You English boys have a special something." She winked giving him some papers to sign and his schedule. "Jasper, you make sure he gets his way around. Take care of him."

"Yes, Mrs. Jones," I answered, rolling my eyes. "Like I'd allow him to get lost."

Edward finished filling in the papers and gave me a breathtaking smile. My heart started beating faster. Fucking English boy.

We bid goodbye to Mrs. Jones and walked to the door.

"You better protect me from those idiots," he muttered to me. "Are all the girls always so touchy-feely with everyone?"

"Just with special English boys," I joked making him scowl at me.

We walked quickly to my truck, but a few chicks still managed to approach.

"You're the new guy!" Jessica cried out.

"Uh, yeah," Edward said uncomfortably, scratching his head through the hat. "Edward," he continued.

He just fed himself to the lions, and I sure as hell wasn't saving him.

"Jessica! It's totally cool you're here!"

"I guess. Look, I have to go."

"See you on Monday!" she said with a breathy voice that made me want to gag.

"Get in," I hissed to Edward as I hopped behind the wheel. "Are you insane?"

"I thought it was polite to answer back." Edward shrugged.

"Not to Jessica. Try to avoid her."

"I think I'll avoid everyone. Just to be safe. Your company is much better." He shot me another beautiful smile.

"Good. I'm glad you think that. You wanna come to the store with me?" I asked.

"Umm, can you drop me home? I have to talk with Mum." Edward turned red for some unknown reason. Was he ashamed that he had to talk to his mom? Weird.

"Sure."

I dropped him off before going to the store and buying a few pre-cooked meals. The microwave was the only thing I knew how to use in the kitchen, beside the coffee maker. I was done faster than I anticipated and headed home quickly. I wanted to talk with Edward about what had happened the other day. That kiss was still at the front of my brain.

When I stepped inside, it was suspiciously quiet. Had he left or something?

After dumping the shopping bags in the kitchen, I went to my bedroom. As I approached the door, I could hear a weird buzzing noise and gasps and moans. Was he watching porn?

Angry that he lied to me about calling his mom, only to come here and watch porn and get off, I opened the door of my room harshly making it bang to the wall. What I saw wasn't what I expected. At all.

We started at each other for a full minute until Edward moaned loudly, closing his eyes.

He was using his toys. The ones I had seen earlier. He had a medium sized vibrator in his ass – that was the buzzing noise – and there was a flashlight over his cock. He was naked. I had never seen such a beautiful boy in my life. Smooth, white skin toned in the right places. My own cock stirred to life as Edward opened his green eyes and started moving the vibrator. I palmed my cock, swallowing thickly.

Was it possible to be jealous over a piece of plastic? Because I was. I wanted to be that vibrator that gave him pleasure.

"Ah!" My gaze returned to his face that was a mask of pure, unadulterated pleasure. "Jasper," he breathed. "Please."

On my way to the bed, I kicked off my clothes and knelt between his open legs. Fuck me, he was so beautiful. I should have been freaked when I didn't see any hair anywhere, but I was fascinated. I'd never met anyone as weird as Edward.

Tentatively, I reached to touch his smooth balls making him yell out shoving the vibrator deeper into his ass. Seeing that, all my courage and self-confidence came rushing back and I slapped his hand away taking charge of the plastic toy.

"Yes, yes!" he moaned, catching his legs behind the knees and bringing them to his chest, giving me a spectacular view to his ass.

I took the flashlight off his dick making him whimper.

Fuck. He was uncut.

Fuck. He was beautiful.

Fuck. I wanted to suck him dry.

Just…_fuck_.

"What else do you have?" I asked in a hoarse voice, taking the vibrator from his ass and switching it off.

Edward pointed a lifeless hand to the side of the cot. His suitcase was open. I could see everything clearly now. He _really_ liked his toys.

There was a large dildo, but I wasn't sure if he could take it, though he possessed it. I grabbed it and turned it in my hand. Edward saw it and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his cock twitched in anticipation.

"I've only used it once," he whimpered. "Yes, please."

"Are you sure?" I asked worried. It was wider than my own cock. When he nodded eagerly, I asked for lube.

Edward pressed the bottle in my hand, keeping his knees to his chest. So beautiful. I took my time coating the dildo then brought my middle finger to his rosebud and traced it slowly before dipping it inside his tight ass.

"FUCK!" Edward shouted as his ass clenched around my finger. My cock was weeping but I ignored it. I wanted to have my fun with him.

I eased two fingers in his ass and forfeited them, wiggling them around until he was a panting mess. Once I took my fingers out, the tip of the dildo was at his hole and was pushing in.

"Don't you dare cum! I'm not done with you!" I threatened him.

He whimpered, hugging his legs better and looking at me between them. His face was red and his eyes were a deep green clouded with lust.

"Answer me," I demanded.

"I won't," he whispered.

"Good. I'm sure I can find something to keep you from coming in this magic suitcase." I winked, slipping the dildo deeper. I watched fascinated as the ring of muscles stretched further to accommodate the invasion. He'd done it before because he didn't even wince as he took the big thing.

Leaving the dildo in his ass, I brought him closer to me earning a moan from him. His skin was so hot and I felt tingles on my palms as I touched him. I could have so much fun with how pliable Edward was…but that was for another time.

"Don't move," I demanded as I squirted more lube on his crack before pushing the dildo in more. _Could he take it all?_ I wondered idly. I was only half way. If he took it all, I wouldn't have a problem fucking him like I wanted…with my dick. Twisting my wrist, I started fucking him with the dildo, watching his face contorted in pleasure. I was so focused on his face that I failed to realize how deep I was into him until the heel of my palm touched his ass. We both looked surprised at his ass and how the dildo sat snugly deep inside his tight tunnel. Edward moaned, readjusting his positing bringing his feet on either side of his head.

I got a twisted idea and after thinking for a minute, I asked. "Can you push it out?" The mere thought of seeing him push the dildo out made my balls draw up and pre-cum roll down my cock.

Edward focused on the task I had given him and when I saw the dildo inching out, I started fisting my cock, unable to keep from touching myself. This was so fuckin' hot.

"Oh, fuck! Jaspeeer!" I rotated the dildo making his hips rise off the bed. "I neeeed!" he whined. "Please."

"Condom?" I asked hoping he had one close by because I couldn't walk across the room to get mine.

Edward slapped a hand toward his suitcase and picked on from a pocket in the lid. I snatched in from his hand and covered my cock with it.

"Were you expectin' to get fucked?"

"I like to be prepared," he answered, leaning back against the pillow.

"Show me your beautiful ass," I commanded as I lathered lube on my covered cock. Without hesitation, Edward grabbed his ass cheeks and opened them, showing me that beautiful fluttering puckered hole. "Finger yourself." Again, he listened obediently, pressing three fingers inside him, pushing up and moaning loudly.

We weren't going to last. I knew that the second I entered him I'd probably let go too. We were too wound up.

"Open for me again," I whispered arranging myself so the tip of my rod was at his hole. I slapped it with my cock earning a strangled cry from him. Slowly, I pressed just the tip inside and stopped. "Now, Edward, I want you to hold your legs tightly. Just like that." When I was sure he was like I wanted him, I grabbed his hips and pushed deep inside him without hesitation. We both yelled in pleasure at the same time.

His ass hugged me tightly and I realized the difference between Riley, who had taken other lovers and Edward. Virgin Edward. I drew back then pressed back forward, repeating that motion a few times until I sat on my hunches and simply moved him over my cock. I guided him with one hand as the other grabbed his cock and balls in a fist and squeezed. I wasn't sure if he cried out in pleasure or pain, but I couldn't stop. He had unleashed a monster with his little stunt.

"Are you close?" I gasped, looking at him through the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes.

"So close," he moaned. "More, Jasper. Harder."

I'd watched too much porn for my own good. My mind was whirling around with all the possibilities.

"Do you trust me?" I asked stilling our movements.

"Don't stoooop!" he whined. "No, dear God, no! NO!"

"It's Jasper," I told him amused. "Answer me. Do. You. Trust. Me?"

"YES! Just move! I'm so bloody close!"

I loved to hear him curse with his British words. I truly hoped he wouldn't freak as I raised us higher until he was sort of sitting on his shoulders. If he came in this position…he'd cum all over his face. Fuck. And I'd watch that shit. Licking my suddenly patchy lips, I stood up on the bed hovering over him. Edward's wide, green eyes watched my every movement. I ran the tip on my finger over his fluttering hole before slowly sinking into him. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as his ass started squeezing me.

"Arhhh! Ohhh, fuck!"

I grinned, watching him trash under me. It was awkward to pump into him from this position. _How did those guys do it?_ I wondered idly. I didn't have to worry about the position for long because I felt his cock swelling in my fist. Without warning, he came. All over his chin and neck – as I had anticipated. When his tongue darted out to lick his lips, I shouted his name as I emptied in the condom. All strength left my body. I fell next to him aware the cot could break any second.

"Bloody hell, Jasper," Edward rasped out glancing at me.

"My sentiments exactly," I mumbled, keeping my eyes shut. I was boneless.

After some time Edward rolled onto his side to do something, when his back popped loudly.

"Ow," he mumbled. He rustled around before settling back. "Want some?"

I cracked an eye open, curious. I had never been so…sated in my life, and he was offering me his blasted cookies.

"Why not?" I asked. "But wait a second." I jumped off the cot and took the condom off. It had already dried. Yuck. After a quick visit to the bathroom and a wet towel in hand, I went back. "Let's clean up first."

"Good idea," he agreed, sitting up and making his back pop again. I saw a grimace of pain on his face but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"I could give you a massage," I offered. It was my fault he was in pain, after all.

"Sounds good," he said appreciatively, but didn't meet my eyes.

Did he regret what had happened? I truly hoped he didn't, because I wanted an encore.

"Turn around," I instructed him.

"I can clean myself, thank you very much."

"You won't see as much as me. What happened?" I asked, eyeing him confused. His mood had done a complete one-eighty.

"Let's not dance around this anymore, okay?" Edward muttered. "You were horny because you found me…like that…and we both needed a release. That was it."

"You're either insane or you lied to me before," I decided. When his eyes flashed, I hurried on. "You said you didn't have anyone before…yet you took that dildo so easy…"

Edward huffed, narrowing his eyes at me. "If you want to know, I've been only with one

person…and I topped, but we played…around," he snapped.

I watched him with wide eyes. Was he a top? Had I just topped a top? Fuck.

"Um, I didn't like it…and we decided to try…changing it…" Edward swallowed thickly, looking down. "He never got to top me," he finished in a whisper.

"Oh, did you break up? Did he leave?" I asked worried. He was deeply hurt. I could see it.

Edward's head snapped up and his eyes were full of unshed tears. "He bloody died!" He sniffed loudly. "I'm going to shower."

I was left standing naked in the middle of my room gaping at the spot he had been. I couldn't imagine what he'd been through. What worried me was that he hadn't talked with anyone about this.

There were so many questions running through my head.

_Did his parents know he was gay?_

_Did his parents know about his boyfriend?_

_Did his parents even talk to him?_

_How did he make it?_

_When did it happen?_

_Could _I _help him?_

_What had been in my head to jump him without talking to him first?_

_Had I damaged him further?_

Edward's agonized cry coming from the bathroom made my heart twist in pain. Without thinking, I scurried that way. Lucky the door was unlocked.

The water was running and Edward was sitting at the bottom of the tub, hugging his knees and rocking as he cried violently. Fuck. He was more hurt than I thought. Slowly, as not to startle him and give him time to push me away if he wanted, I stepped in the tub and sat next to him.

"Edward, I'm so…" I hated saying that I was sorry, so I chose something else. "It must suck."

He snorted, leaning into me and putting his head on my shoulder. "Yeah, it sucks," he said softly.

I ran my hand through his hair and pressed his cheek to my shoulder. Who would have guessed that I'd feel so protective over a freak I had met only twenty-four hours ago?

After a few minutes, I shut the water and wrapped both arms around him hugging him tightly. "Tell me," I said against his ear.

With a shuddering breath, he started talking. "I guess I knew something was different when…I was fourteen and we met at one bloke's house and looked at his older brother's magazines. All of them got boners by looking at the naked women." Edward sighed chuckling a little. "I got one by watching their boners."

"Whoa! You spanked the monkey together? Hot," I interrupted him.

"I know. We were young and stupid. They didn't know, of course. That happened the whole summer before high school started. Our little group split up, only three of us were going to be at the same high school. That's when we moved away, right before high school started. I was going to miss everyone," he muttered.

"When I met my desk mate for most of my classes I nearly died. He was so…other worldly. It was clear he hadn't grown up in cloudily, raining England. Jacob was taller than me with shoulder length black hair caught in a pony tail at the back of his head, and dark eyes, olive skin…it was like he stepped out of a magazine."

"Sounds like it was fate,"' I found myself saying.

"It was, Jasper. We were meant to be together. He understood me…we knew what the other was thinking just from a glance. We became friends and within the first month of school, we found ourselves at his house working on a project together. You remember how we were that age; how we used to get boners at absolutely everything?"

"Don't remind me! I got one just by looking at my History teacher." I shuddered.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, relaxing into my side. "Well, we had the TV on and there was a commercial or something with a naked bloke…my dick turned rock hard and I had no idea how to hide it. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake palming himself, his eyes fixed on the TV set. I thought, _could he be like me?_ Then our eyes met and something happened. We understood. We knew. And we tentatively pushed the books aside and kissed. It felt incredible."

"You're telling me that…at fourteen…you knew?"

"Yes! It was love. We kept it a secret until last year on Christmas…"

"You mean, a few weeks ago?" I asked surprised. His pain was still new and raw.

"Yeah. He got me this." Edward showed me his wrist. There was a plaited leather bracelet. "It's handmade. Jake was quite the handyman." I watched as his ran a finger over the leather. "We lived a few houses away and our parents became friends…so all of us were in my living room. I didn't think when I saw his present. I just acted. I took his face in my hands and kissed him."

"Oh, God!" I groaned, squeezing my eyes.

"Best way to come out, huh?" Edward joked. Once our folks picked their jaws off the floor, they started shouted almost hysterically until Mum got up and caught me in a hug. It was such a relief! For all I knew they were going to disown me and kick me out. But that didn't happen to me."

"Jacob?" I asked, realizing his friend had it bad.

"Yep. His folks told mine that they were insane for approving of such things. They told Jacob to never set foot in their house again, he wasn't their son anymore. Uh, the night prior…was our real first time…when I had topped him." Edward stopped and sniffed. "Once his folks were gone, mine told him that he was welcome to stay with us. Jake said he needed some time to clear his head…and he'd be back later. I wanted to go with him wherever he wanted to go, but he insisted to go alone. He had a bike… I didn't sleep the whole night. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Fuck," he moaned, burrowing his face in his hands as he started sobbing again.

"At five in the morning…I saw the police at his door and Mrs. Black fainted in her husband's arms. My stomach turned and I made it to the bathroom in time to throw up." After a short pause, Edward continued. "I thought he was injured, in the hospital…but it still hurt. I cried for hours in the bathroom until Mom came to me. Her face told me something was really wrong. I didn't even want to think of anything else. But she told that they found his motorcycle wrapped around a tree a few streets away. I couldn't believe it. Jake was gone. The only person I loved, the only person that understood me, the only person that put up with my obsessions and crazy ideas…he was gone…"

"Oh, Edward," I whispered, kissing his temple. "I'm so sorry for what I did earlier."

"No, please, don't be." His wet green eyes turned to mine. "It was the first time in weeks I felt something. Anything. Thank you for making me feel again."

I smiled, squeezing him tightly. "We should have talked first."

"You wouldn't have done it if I told you this before. And I'm not expecting you to do it again now that you know how messed up I am."

"Hey, look at me," I said seriously. "I'd love to do that again, and again, and again. Until you can't walk straight. But, Edward…I'm not interested in just a fuck."

"What?" he gasped.

"I want more. I want to make you feel better. I want to show you that there are so many reasons to carry on…I'm sure that Jacob would agree with me." I stroked his hair softly.

"I guess you're right. My parents sent me here to forget. Like I can forget. They didn't understand how much I loved him. Jasper, you're already making me feel a lot better. Thank you."

"I'm glad I can help. Now though…I think we should wash or something before we catch a cold."

We cleaned up quickly then went back to my room and got dressed. I flung myself on my bed with an arm over my eyes thinking of how strong Edward was. He had just lost his boyfriend.

"Scones?" he asked softly.

Taking my arm from my eyes, I frowned at him before realizing he was offering me cookies. I had to teach him American words. People at school would think he was cursing them.

"Thanks," I mumbled grabbing one. "And Edward?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked back through a mouthful of cookie.

"They're called cookies. Please."

"That's how I call them...it's their name!"

"Uh, not here it isn't. People will think you're cursing them or something. I know you English people use different words for some things so please…if you're not sure…ask me first."

That earned me a cookie in the head. "Oh, no!" I said in terror. "That was the fifth! There goes your plan."

"Don't make me come there!" he threatened me amused.

"I'm scared," I declared deadpanned.

"You should be." The second he finished saying the words, he had jumped on top of me banging my head in the wall.

"Fuckin' ow!" I shouted, but Edward slammed his mouth onto mine. I might forgive him, after all.

*~GS~*

The first week of school was pure hell. Everyone was around Edward asking stupid questions about England. I wanted to twist their necks and pry their eyes out. He was always close to me, avoiding the others – especially the girls that did everything in their power to touch him.

I wasn't sure if they knew I was gay, but sometime in February Edward all but wrapped his arms around mine, leaning into me when Jessica moved a little too close and touching God knows what, everyone knew. That was a memorable day. No one tried to touch him again or talk to him…or me, but that was old news.

At home we had fallen in an interesting routine and Mama was surprised when she found my bed made before I left for school. Blame it on Edward. His meticulously behavior had rubbed on me.

When the clock alarm went off, Edward was already in the bathroom while I snoozed for a few more minutes until he came back and slapped me with the towel on my ass.

"Get up, Lazy Ass!" he said in that accent of his making my dick twitch.

I shuffled to the bathroom and took my time in the shower, sometimes spanking the monkey. There was one time when he caught me, because he had forgotten something and came back. I wasn't aware of his presence until the curtain was pulled apart and Edward stood there watching me surprised. I threw him a wicked grin and came all over my stomach.

"Much better," I teased and turned to rinse. I was going to pay for that stunt, but later when we returned from school.

Once we were dressed, we went to have breakfast and Edward always ate from his supplies, scrunching his nose at the cereal I was offering him. That was unless Mama offered him scrambled eggs and sausages.

At school we tried not to give much away, but strayed too far from each other. Being the exchange student, he was in all my classes and I was glad for that. It was easy to be around him and apart from the occasional thigh squeeze or a hand over mine under the table; we didn't make much contact in school.

Home, we were usually alone until six and after we grabbed a snack, we went to my room and explored the relationship that was blossoming between us. We used his toys and I usually topped until I convinced him to try again. Topping was the best thing in the world, he had no idea what he was missing. Of course, it had been my genius idea to make him try again. Apparently, Edward realized that he liked it better and lately, on the way to my bedroom we argued about who'd top. It was usually the one that stepped in my room first. Edward being taller and having longer feet, he outran me and was waiting on his cot with a cunning grin on his face by the time I reached the room. I really hated to lose. I'd always been a sore loser.

When we were sated and out of breath, we showed – together, most times – before going back to my room or to the living room and starting on homework. So when Mama came home, she always found us studying. I had no idea if she knew of what we were doing; if she knew, she didn't say a thing. Ignorance is bliss, or some shit.

Edward offered to help her with dinner and she was all too happy to have an extra pair of hands. I was left alone with my homework, but all my attention was on the kitchen. He was in his element there, chopping onion, stirring sauce, checking the oven, bending low to rummage through a cupboard winking at me over his shoulder. Fuck, that boy was going to kill me. I told him that he was kissing Mama's ass, preparing for when we'd pluck up the courage to tell her that we were slowly and surely becoming a couple. He didn't even deny it. When he followed her to the kitchen, he pouted his full lips making kissing sounds which usually left me laughing for a full five minutes.

Dad arrived around seven and spent some time with me in the living room before we were called to dinner. Edward usually made Mama sit down and he'd serve us. One time the motherfucker spilled the soup in my lap and I had no idea if it was an accident or not, but the way he dabbed my dick with the dishtowel was worth it. That was until Dad cleared his throat and told Edward that he was sure I was clean. Edward had chuckled nervously and run a hand through his hair before sitting down.

We started to have slips, but I really couldn't stop myself. He was perfect, and my feelings for him were growing, though we never talked about feelings. He was still healing, and I'd be an asshole to confess my undying love for him.

After dinner, we watched a movie or something then went to my room where we talked about us for hours. On a few rare occasions, he crawled next to me and put his head on my chest, hugging me tightly. We didn't do anything. Those times, I knew he needed a hug and that he was thinking of Jacob. My heart hurt for him when I saw that sad look in his eyes.

One of those moments got us in trouble.

I was almost asleep when I felt the bed moving and automatically raised my arm so Edward could snuggle into me. His warmth engulfed me and he hugged me tightly. I couldn't go back to sleep when I heard him sniff and my shirt became wet. It wasn't like those other times.

"Edward?" I whispered, stroking his hair.

He sniffed, burrowing his face further into my chest, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to cry.

"Honey, what happened?" I tried again. Now I was wide awake.

"Night…mare," he hiccupped, clutching at my shirt.

"Shh. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I saw Jake…having the accident." He looked up at me, his green eyes shining with tears.

I reached for my night stand and grabbed a bunch of tissues offering them to Edward. He clutched to them as he started sobbing.

Fuck. I hated to see him like this. I felt helpless; I had no clue what to do. I knew that when I cried, I had to let it all out and I hated if anyone tried to soothe me. Edward seemed to like it when I rubbed his back and whispered in his ear. Gradually, he relaxed and blew his nose a few times before snuggling better into me.

"Can I sleep here?" he murmured, wrapping one arm around me. He'd never slept with me before. Usually after he calmed down, he went to his bed and we didn't talk about it in the morning.

"I guess," I whispered. _What could happen?_ I kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket over us.

.

.

.

"Jasper, honey…"

I shot up when I heard Mama's fading voice. Edward was still in bed with me, hugging me tightly, clinging to me.

"Jasper Whitlock!" she screamed making me cringe.

"Mama…" I trailed off, gulping.

Edward woke up too, turning toward Mama and rubbing his eyes. "It's my fault, Mrs. Whitlock."

"I'm expecting both of you in the kitchen in five minutes," she hissed and left the room.

I scrubbed at my face, closing my eyes. She was going to kill me. Then my eyes opened wide.

"Is it Sunday?" I asked in horror.

Edward nodded, sitting up.

"Fuck! Dad's home. Fuck!" I moaned.

"Let me talk, okay? Jasper, I just…have a question," Edward whispered looking uncertain.

"What is it?" I was freaking out. Dad was home and as much as he approved of this, I was sure he didn't want that under his roof.

"This-" Edward gestured between us "-what is this?"

Did he really want to talk about it now?

"JASPER!" Mama screamed from the kitchen as I stared stupidly at Edward. He wanted an answer.

"We're together, aren't we?" I whispered unsure.

A heart stopping smile as bright as the sun appeared on his face before he arranged his features to look serious. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the kitchen. I tried to shake my hand free but he had mine in an iron grip.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed, shaking our hands wildly. It was one thing for my parents to know I was gay and be okay with it, but it was something else to see me with a boyfriend.

_Boyfriend?_

Was Edward my boyfriend?

I couldn't breathe or focus on my surroundings so when Edward stopped, I didn't see it. So I ran head first into his back.

"Sit down," Mama said upset.

I bit my lip and allowed Edward to lead me to the table, still clutching my hand. Both, Mama and Dad, looked at our joined hands before looking away. So…were we ignoring the big, pink elephant?

"Explain," Dad hissed, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Dad, look…"

"It's my fault, sir. I had a bad dream and Jasper was a good sport," Edward cut me off.

"Do you usually go to bed with other boys?"

"DAD!" I shouted.

"No, sir. I needed someone," Edward admitted. If they made him remember bad things, I was going to latch out.

"I should have known better when I told you to sign up. There are insane people out there," Dad muttered. "You're packin' and leavin' tonight," he told Edward harshly, pointing at him.

I felt a lump in my throat. I couldn't swallow. "He ain't leavin'!" I snapped, standing up.

"Excuse me?" Dad asked shocked by my behavior.

"Edward ain't leavin'! He's done nothin' wrong!"

"Jasper, Peter, calm down," Mama demanded. "Is it true, Edward?" she asked softly.

Edward nodded, looking down. Fuck. He was thinking of Jacob. A weird sound left my throat – it was something between a groan and a snarl. I slumped back in my seat and took Edward's hand. He glanced at me and I saw his eyes full of tears.

"Um, excuse me," he whispered after a moment and fled from the kitchen.

"Are you happy now?" I asked Dad.

"I don't understand…"

It wasn't my story to tell, but I knew Edward would appreciate if I helped him with this so I summed it up for my parents. Mama was in tears by the end of my short story and Dad looked ashamed of his explosion from earlier.

"Now, do you understand why he was in my bed?" I added.

"Of course, sweetheart," Mama whispered. "I'm goin' to go talk with him."

When she left, I looked at Dad and gulped. "Can Edward stay?"

"Of course, son. I'm sorry for what I said. But I have one question."

I sighed, knowing it was coming. "Shoot," I mumbled.

"What's with the holdin' hands?" He was grinning at me, a twinkling in his eyes. That meant he wasn't upset. I think.

"Oh, you know…" I started bravely. "We're kinda… you know…" I swallowed thickly.

"Edward's my boyfriend," I finally whispered.

"I am?" Edward asked from the doorway, his eyes bloodshot and nose red and puffy.

"Aren't you?" I teased him with a playful smile.

"You'd say that after the poundi-" He stopped talking and looked everywhere but at either member of my family. I watched as his blush spread from his ears to his cheeks and down his neck. He was too adorable for his own good.

Dad cleared his throat, making me jump. "I won't give the cliché talk to either of you. You both know about it all, I'm sure." He stood and started walking to the doorway before turning to me with a smile. "I'm happy you found someone like Edward, son." While I gaped after him, he patted Edward's shoulder and whispered something to him making Edward nod seriously.

_Well, fuck me! What the hell happened in here?_

I was sure they were going to eat me for dinner.

Mama followed Dad, leaving us alone. Edward looked at me with a huge smile and all too soon, I was in his arms, his mouth descending upon mine. It felt a thousand times better than the times we had kissed before.

"We have their approval," he whispered, tracing my bottom lip with his tongue.

"Mhmm, I guess we do." My fingers tangled in his hair and my tongue claimed his sweet mouth.

After a few minutes, Edward pressed his forehead against mine. "If I'm your boyfriend then we should go on a date," he said softly.

"Date?" I asked worried. Of what I heard, people around here weren't happy to see homosexuality. "I know a place," I lied. _Great start._

"Good. You work on that." Edward smiled, not seeing the worry in my eyes.

He turned around and headed to the bathroom, leaving me in the middle of the kitchen wondering what the hell I was going to do.

*~GS~*

I decided to take him out on the promised date a day before he had to leave. Knowing people in town wouldn't approve of seeing us touchy-feely in public, I decided to take Edward to a place I discovered when Riley made me accompany him on a jog.

There was a creek. I thought it would be nice when I decided to bring him here. Mama had prepared a picnic basket for us and I grabbed only a blanket and my old badminton racquets. I was sure we weren't going to play, but the intention counted.

"We're here," I announced to Edward, stopping in the small clearing.

He looked around, scratching his head. "Nice place."

Grinning, I set the basket near the creek and pulled the blanket out. Edward grabbed an end and helped me spread it on the ground.

"What do you have there?" he asked, sitting down and rummaging through the basket. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? How…_American_," he commented.

"Hey, I happened to make those!" I told him seriously.

"Okay, I'll be sure to stay away from them," he joked, making me whack him in the head with the racquets.

I laughed, plopping down next to him. I watched as he inspected our food and beverages, his eyes lighting up when he saw something he actually liked… the newest round of scones his mother had sent or the roasted chicken Mama had cooked or the cans of Coke he seemed addicted to.

"It's nice here. How did you find the place?" Edward asked, finally pushing the basket away.

"I was jogging with Riley once and threw myself to the ground. I thought I was going to die."

"Don't be dramatic." He rolled his eyes. "Riley, from the picture?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The one and only."

He nodded, looking down and running his palm over the blanket. I hadn't told him much about Riley. There was no need, but I felt obliged. I knew about Jacob.

"He taught me all I know. He's my best friend," I explained quietly. When Edward didn't look up, I went on. "He told me in December, when he visited, that he had a boyfriend back at college…"

"I didn't mean to pry," he mumbled. "I just wanted to know what's going to happen when you come back here after your time in England…are you going to college?"

"I have no idea." I shrugged. "I applied to a few. The letters should be back, but all I want is to travel."

"I want that too, but I think I'll go to college."

"Why?" I asked more harshly than I intended. "Is it somethin' your 'rents want?"

"My dad's a doctor, Jasper. I've always wanted to be one…"

"You don't want that anymore," I concluded by the look on his face. I had never seen him so sullen.

"What would I do? They'll be happy with whatever I do, but if I want to travel I need money. I won't travel on their money," he said seriously.

"Don't you have college funds?" I asked, lying down on the blanket and folding my hands under my head.

"They're _college_ funds," he muttered. "Not travel funds."

"Edward, what do you want more?"

He caught his lower lip between his teeth and glanced at me making my stomach muscles tighten. He was beautiful. And he was talking…words I wasn't hearing.

"What? Sorry?" I whispered embarrassed.

"Never mind." He shook his head lounging next to me. We watched the clouds moving through the sky until I felt his hand slowly grasping mine. "I really like you, Jasper. And I'm going to miss you."

"You're leavin' on Monday and I'll be with you by Thursday."

"I know, but it'll feel like an eternity."

Laughing, I rolled into his side and cupped his cheek with my hand then leaned to kiss him. When we separated, he held my gaze for a long time and I grew anxious. I wanted to say something I promised myself I'd never say.

"Jasper…" he whispered, licking his lower lip. "I'm afraid…I'm falling for you."

A huge breath left me. I had no idea if it was from relief or something else, but he brought the subject up. "Me too."

"Really? How will this work?" Edward asked worried.

"We'll find a way. I promise to be close to you. You've grown on me, Edward," I admitted.

He showed me his crooked smile before bringing my head down to kiss me. It was different somehow. More intense. More heart-stopping. More toe curling. More, just more. For a second, I could almost see us together over the years. It was a beautiful picture.

I stroked his stubby cheek, moving my lips to his neck. Edward's hands went under my sweater and he scraped my back making me shiver and rock my hips into his. We were both hard, but somehow this wasn't about release – not that much. This time was about exploring and feeling and touching and understanding these odd feelings.

When his hands stopped at the front of my pants, our eyes met and Edward blushed, ducking his head before opening my buckle. My own hands went under his t-shirt and traced his chest, nipples, ribs, every part of his flawless skin.

After some shifting around, our clothes were in a heap at the other end of the blanket and I was pressed face down on it while Edward was kissing my back. It felt amazing. His tongue dipped in the dimples above my ass making me groan out. To feel his wet, firm tongue on my skin was the best sensation in the world…then he spread my cheeks and gave my crack a long lick.

"FUCK!" I yelled out fisting the blanket.

"Stay put," Edward whispered against my ass, pressing my hips down to the blanket. I couldn't stay still while his tongue did sinful things to me. He knew what he was doing and we hadn't tried it before…

"Have you done this before?" I gasped, glancing at him over my shoulder.

"Uh, no. I'm not sure if it's okay… Do you like it?" he asked uncertain.

"I fuckin' love it! If you want lube, there's some in my backpack," I said off-handedly relaxing back on the blanket.

"You know, people don't usually have sex on their first date," Edward said thoughtfully, dipping his tongue into my hole. "But fuck, this is the best date ever."

I burst in laughter and it was difficult to stop. When Edward rolled me over giving me a questioning look, I shook my head laughing louder.

"Did I tickle you or something?"

That caused a fresh round of laughter to bubble out of me. Finally, I was able to stop laughing and sat up, a few chuckles escaping me as I saw Edward's serious face.

"_Butt _fuck," I explained, emphasizing the first word before starting to laugh again. I was so immature sometimes, but this was way too funny.

His eyes widened then rolled in the back of his head in an exasperated gesture. His palm collided with the side of my head. "You're such a child, Jasper. _Honestly_!" he huffed.

"I'm sorry, darlin' but it really was funny." I shot him a grin and a shrug.

"Because you have the brain of a five year old."

"Ouch, that hurt," I joked. "Really, though, do you think a five year old would think of butt fuck?"

Edward shook his head looking amused. "How about we just continue?"

I rolled back on my chest, allowing Edward to prepare me. He was always careful and gentle, like I knew he'd be before he dared to top me. His hand stroked my cheeks before spreading them and pressing his tongue to my hole, humming loudly. My cock started leaking and I couldn't help but rock my hips against the blanket. I needed friction.

Edward pushed two fingers inside me earning a long groan from me. He was touching new spots and I reached for my cock, fisting it quickly.

"Lube," I told him, reaching my palm out.

"No way. Don't touch yourself," he said seriously, pushing my hand away. "I want to see if I can make you come like this."

I went back to fisting the blanket and pushing my ass into his fingers. I wasn't above fucking myself on him. I'd never experienced such intense feelings. Edward always managed to bring out the most of everything in what he was doing.

"I have a little gift of my own," he said quietly. Before I could ask about it, I felt something being pushed into my ass. For a wild second I thought he was pushing stones or some kind of balls then I realized he was using his beads on me. I had been interested in them since the first time I saw them while snooping through his toys suitcase. My hole opened with each bead in only to close again sucking it in. The feeling of taking them in as they went deeper with each push was unique. The bigger the beads got, it started to hurt but I bit my cheek and waited for them to be inside me. I knew from what Edward told me that when they left the body, they could make you come right after you had just come. That must have been something.

"So beautiful, love," he murmured from above me. I had learned that for English people 'love' was just as used as 'honey' to us, Americans, but it still made my heart race. "Ready?"

I nodded, tensing up. He pressed a hand on the small of my back to help me.

"Relax, Jasper." Edward wriggled the beads around making me moan and sag onto the blanket. Then he took them out. Fast.

"FUCK!" I yelled. My cock twitched and emptied between my stomach and the blanket.

Edward didn't allow me to catch my breath. He slid into me, pounding my ass and making me shiver under him. My poor cock was trapped and still emptying. The French were right. I had just died.

Edward's thumbs dug into my dimples as he plowed into my ass relentlessly. He was gasping curses mingled with my name. I could feel his sweat falling on my back and I knew that I should move, help him…but I was drained.

I shouldn't have worried about him because the way he mounted me made him come fast and I nearly came again. Just a little. Edward's chest slapped against my back as he fell down.

"Wow." It was the most intelligent thing I could utter after about ten minutes of regaining my breathing.

He chuckled and rolled on his side, wrapping an arm around my stomach. "Can we sleep?" he mumbled.

"No!" I laughed. "You can sleep when we get back."

"But it's still early," he said petulantly.

"I'll carry you," I threatened him, sitting up.

"Is that a promise?" Edward whispered, running his fingers over my back. "Your back is really nice."

I burst in laughter glancing at him over my shoulder. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"I'm serious. You're really gorgeous, Jasper. I wish you'd see it." His fingertips moved in hypnotizing ways over my back. "How did you get this?" I knew he had stopped his exploration at the ugly scar near my hip.

"I was five and fell down the stairs. It was Christmas and I was eager to get to the tree…but I ended up at the hospital with five huge scars after that and a cracked head," I said softly.

"Can I see? I can't believe I missed them," he murmured, kissing the scar.

I pointed to the other scars and allowed him to kiss them. It felt nice. It showed how much he cared for me.

*~GS~*

We returned home and I helped him pack. When everything was put away, I realized I hadn't heard him play his guitar.

"Hey, you never played. I really want to hear you," I told him, grabbing his guitar case and opening it.

Edward bit his lip, looking at his feet. "I'm not sure, Jasper… I haven't played in some time. Besides, I'm rubbish."

"Let me decide that. You heard me play," I reminded him of what had happened a few weeks ago when Mama insisted she missed hearing me play the guitar.

Edward chuckled and grabbed the guitar. "You've been warned," he almost drawled the words making me stiffen in my pants. Was it possible? So soon? "Here goes nothing." He fell back on the bed, arranging the guitar on his lap and clearing his throat.

_Come on hold my hand,  
>I wanna contact the living.<em>

He stopped and rolled his eyes, dropping his hands. "Sorry, I'll try again." It had been a bit off, but I was more focused on what song he was singing. It was really familiar…but I couldn't place it.

_Come on hold my hand,  
>I wanna contact the living.<em>

_Not sure I understand,  
>This role I've been given.<em>

_I sit and talk to god  
>And he just laughs at my plans,<br>My head speaks a language, I don't understand._

_I just wanna feel real love,_  
><em>Feel the home that I live in.<em>  
><em>'cause I got too much life,<em>  
><em>Running through my veins, going to waste.<em>

_I don't wanna die,_  
><em>But I ain't keen on living either.<em>  
><em>Before I fall in love,<em>  
><em>I'm preparing to leave her.<em>  
><em>I scare myself to death,<em>  
><em>That's why I keep on running.<em>  
><em>Before I've arrived, I can see myself coming.<em>

_Fuck me!_ He was singing Robbie Williams's _Feel_. To me. And his eyes were full of tears. He broke off around the middle of the song as the tears trickled down his cheek. I had been a fool to think it was for me. He was thinking of Jacob.

"I love you, Jasper."

I nodded seriously, about to tell him that I understood him when his words sank in my thick skull. He loved me.

This English boy…Freakward…he loved me.

An embarrassing sound left my mouth as I jumped on top of him. "I love you too, Edward!"

He let out a breath he was holding. "You had me worried for a second."

I kissed him hungrily and straddled his lap after pushing the guitar away. Mama decided to cut our making out session short when she called us to help her with dinner. Helping with dinner meant she knew that we were up to no good. Damn her sixth sense!

The next day, I drove Edward to the airport and it felt like I was going to be hanged. How will I live without him? What did I do before I met him? My little room will be so empty.

"Three days," he whispered, gripping my knee as if knowing what I was thinking. "Oh!" he exclaimed before chuckling.

I parked the car in an empty spot and turned to him surprised. "What is it? Did you forget something?" _Please say yes. I'd love the excuse to have you around more._

"We haven't exchanged numbers! Can you believe that?"

I chuckled and pulled my phone out handing it to him.

As we walked inside the airport Edward took my hand and I couldn't give a fuck of what people thought. I'd miss my boy.

"I'll show you what I call normal travel luggage when I come to you. One suitcase and one backpack," I teased him as he rolled his overloaded cart.

"Shut it, _Jazz_!" he hissed, using that horrid nickname. He knew I hated to be called anything other than my given name. I'd made that clear the first time we met.

Right before he went to the check-in area, he caught me a tight hug, pressing his lips to my neck.

"I'll miss you so much, love. I might count down the hours," he whispered, rubbing his hands over my back.

"I'll miss you too, darlin'. Can you prepare your 'rents? So they don't go into shock when they see me molesting their son?" I asked teasingly, moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Sure." He cupped my cheeks and after a fleeting look around, he pecked my lips. "Love you."

"I love you, Edward," I said grinning. It felt so natural to say the words.

Then he stepped away and started moving to the check-in area before stopping and running back. "Keep this safe until we meet again," he said on a hoarse voice pressing something into my palm before running back.

I blinked after him, squeezing whatever was in my hand. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Was it always hard to say goodbye? I stayed there until he waved to me one last time before disappearing toward his gate. Swallowing back my tears, I shuffled to my truck.

Only when I was inside the cab, I looked at what he had given me. The leather bracelet from Jacob. Fuck. My heart was in my throat. In that moment I realized how much he loved me. It was just as much as I loved him. And we'd be apart for so long.

For the rest of the day I mopped around driving Mama crazy. She knew how I felt and she told me that love hurt. Yeah, I knew that. _Now_.

It felt like there was a gape in my chest. He'd stolen my heart. Edward had given me a bracelet that meant the world to him and I had given him my heart. We were even.

Until Wednesday night when I left for London, I talked with him just twice. It was too fuckin' expensive to call across the ocean and my Internet decided to rebel on me so I couldn't talk with Edward.

Mama was crying when she said goodbye, but I might had have tears in my own eyes. I wasn't going to see them for almost three months. I'd be back for graduation which saddened me. That meant less time with Edward. I was going to take my exams like home when they had them there. It was going to be complicated because we were both in the final year, but I didn't care about school. I wanted to see Edward, to be close to him.

Dad patted my shoulder and reminded me to use protection which was more amusing than embarrassing. He hugged me and whispered to remember and call Mama because she'd miss me dearly.

And then I was flying to my beloved boy. I ended up with two suitcases, a backpack and my guitar case. One suitcase had school related things and other shit that couldn't go near my clothes. He was going to give me hell, but still, it was better than his three suitcases.

When I finally stepped in Heathrow, I breathed a sigh of relief. Grabbing my stuff, I started walking to the side where Edward told me I should go. People were on a hurry and kept bumping into me. Since I hadn't grabbed a cart, it was hard to pull the two suitcases and keep my backpack and guitar case on my shoulders. Finally, looking like a war hero after a battle, I emerged into a relatively clear area where people with name cards were waiting.

Then I saw my crazy boy with a huge card that wrote WELCOME, JASPER WHITLOCK! His hair was in its usual disarray and he was wearing his tight jeans matched with a red shirt. His smile kept growing as I approached – or so I thought because there was a huge beard on his face. I wondered if he'd make a show of meeting here, but when I was a foot away, the card fell from his hands and he caught me in his long arms.

"Fuck! I missed you so bloody much!"

I breathed in his musky scent feeling the straps of my backpack falling off my shoulder, but I didn't care. I let it fall before hugging him back.

"What's with the beard?" I asked amused.

He chuckled. "I kinda spaced out…nearly was late."

"Late?" I frowned.

"Here. Mom told me what hour and day it was and I freaked. I got a ticket," he said amused.

"Silly Edward," I said laughing. "But I missed you too." Looking around and realizing I didn't care, I pressed my lips to his. _Mhmmm_. It was divine and combined with the scratchy feeling his beard created…I was in heaven.

"Let me help," he whispered, grabbing one suitcase and giving me an amused look.

"There are school books."

"My little bookworm," he said affectionately making me punch him.

When we stepped outside, it was raining. London indeed. Edward opened an umbrella I hadn't seen earlier and took my hand.

"I parked here. Let's hope I don't have another ticket. Dad's going to kill me."

"Your first ticket?" I laughed.

He gave me a dubious look. "It's like the tenth ticket."

"What? When do you get your driver's license?" I asked surprised.

"At eighteen…but I like speed. Since June last year I had time to get ten."

"Wow…I drive since I was sixteen and never have…" I trailed off as I saw what car's lights blinked when he pushed the small remote control. I was seeing things. "Do you drive your mother's car?"

"What? No!" he shouted horrified. "This is my baby."

I couldn't blink. My eyes were wide. Maybe it was the American concept of mothers to drive Volvos, but I couldn't picture him with one. He looked like an Audi or Mercedes kind of guy.

"You drive a Volvo?" I asked slowly, still not getting over it.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that? Because if you do, it's gonna be a deal breaker," he said seriously, but his eyes were twinkling. I watched as he stacked my things in the trunk. "Jasper, this is the safest car in the world."

"You'd need it from what I hear," I joked and made to punch his stomach. He grinned and opened the passenger door. "You don't have to," I teased.

"I'm driving!" he snapped.

Then I realized that wasn't the passenger's door.

_Fuck_.

English cars.

English line ways.

I was going to freak.

I'd probably die if I tried crossing the street.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "I thought you were…this is the passenger's door in my country."

"I know, _Jazz_. Get in, on the other side. I didn't look so freaked when I came to you."

I scowled and rounded the car. Once inside, it was odd. So fucking odd. And when he started driving, I pushed my foot to the floor when he had to press the break and didn't. I was going to die. He was a careless driver.

"Can you be careful?" I screeched, almost flinching as I saw a car coming near my side, overtaking us as he overtook another car. This opposed shit was making me dizzy. It looked like a hazard about to happen.

"Did you see Eurotrip?" Edward asked, looking relaxed.

"Yeah," I said on a small voice.

"Well, remember the Manchester supporters? How they drove in Paris?"

"That would be me. Totally."

"It's not difficult. I guess for me it wasn't such a shock because I watch American movies."

"Edward, we drive like normal people! Why do you have to do it like this?"

He shrugged at me and changed the gear. Even that was odd. I wondered if he'd let me change it, just to feel safe I was doing something.

We got caught up in a jam just as we were leaving the city and only an hour later we escaped it. Austin was a thousand times better.

Sawbridgeworth read on a sign and Edward grinned at me. "Home."

The little town looked like a part of a fairytale. I loved it. The style was specific with English houses and I always had a soft spot for that. We drove down a street with beautiful houses.

"Oh, no!" he moaned. "Look at this!" Edward pointed to the windscreen. There was a ticket.

"You did get another one!" I laughed.

"Don't laugh!" He looked scared. "I can't believe I didn't see it at the airport. And I used the wipes," he mumbled. It was probably soaked. He stopped the car near a house with lots of flowers at the windows.

We stepped out and he helped me again with my things. A car parked across the street and a man stepped out, along with a few bags of food.

"Hello, Edward!"

"Good evening, Mr. Black," he said back glancing at me. Black…that meant the man was Jacob's father.

"Time to be the host?" he asked.

"Yeah." Edward nodded. "Oh, wait," he added quickly when the man started going to his house. "Can you come here a little?" Edward whispered looking toward his house worried.

"What is it, Edward?" Mr. Black asked curiously stopping next to us.

"First, this is Jasper. And Jasper, this is Billy Black." Edward made the introductions. We nodded politely. "Now, can you help me with these? Without Dad or Mum hearing about them?" Edward whispered, showing him the tickets.

Billy Black laughed, clapping Edward on the back. "Again, son?"

Edward had the decency to look sheepish. But why was he asking his neighbor?

"I will see what I can do, but Carlisle will hear about it. I guess you're testing how safe that car really is."

Edward shrugged. "Nothing's happened…yet."

"Of course. I'll call Jim and see if he can do something about it. I'm not going to work today, though it might me a good idea since Sue is set to buy the whole town and cook for the entire England. Well, have a good day."

We nodded and went to the door. "Don't tell Mum, please. She said she'd take the car if I get another ticket."

I laughed and elbowed him in the ribs.

We stepped inside and I was met with the warmest and most welcoming house I had ever been in. It smelled like cookies and there were a lot of pictures on the hallway's walls.

A woman around Mama's age stepped out of the kitchen with a dishtowel in her hands. She smiled warmly and I could see that she was a wonderful person. Her brown eyes matched the caramel color of her hair.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," I greeted her, hoping it was her. Who else would it be?

She smiled and hugged me, surprising me. "It's Esme, dear."

"Oh, I couldn't," I said seriously. "Mama has brought me up to respect others," I announced to her.

"Call her Esme, or you'd be sleeping with the dog," Edward hissed in my ear.

"It would be wise to listen to Edward," another voice joined us. His father. "Welcome to our house, Jasper."

"You have a dog?" That was the smartest thing I could say.

Everyone laughed making me want to dig a hole in the ground and hide there.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Edward said between chuckles. "That's Carlisle, my Dad."

"Hello," I whispered, not looking up. I had never been so embarrassed in my life. I wanted them to like me. I was dating their son.

"It's really nice to have you here, Jasper," Esme told me. "Where would you prefer to sleep? We have a guest room, but if you want to share with Edward, it's okay."

I was shocked. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

Edward pinched my side painfully. "He'd love to sleep in my room. Right, Jasper?"

I only nodded, still dazed. That being settled, his dad helped with my things and we went to Edward's room. When we reached it, Edward opened the door and a brown dog jumped on him.

"She's really missed you," Carlisle commented as Edward crouched to pet the dog. Why hadn't he mentioned it?

"I missed her too. Jasper, come here. Let's make proper introductions."

I didn't do well near dogs. One had bitten me when I was ten, but I walked tentatively to them. "Yeah?" I whispered, looking at the excited dog. I couldn't tell what breed it was, probably a stray dog, but she was really nice. The brown reminded me of hot chocolate.

"Jasper meet Bella, the best listener in the world." Edward grinned at me before squeezing the dog's head to his chest.

I was aware of Carlisle leaving the room and closing the door. "Hi," I said lamely. It was stupid to talk to animals.

She barked, wriggling her tail and came to sniff me. I froze and stepped back, she came after me, still sniffing.

"She's good, don't worry," Edward pacified me. "Jake had a cat and Bella used to play with the cat so…she won't hurt you." He laughed. "I think the cat was worse. See this?" He pointed to a scar on one of the dog's legs.

"The cat scratched her?" I laughed.

"No, he bit her. Fuck, I didn't talk with Jake for a whole week. His cat died a month later…mysterious ways." He shot me a crooked grin.

"No way! You killed your boyfriend's cat!" I shouted.

Edward cleared his throat. "It was an accident, I swear. He happened to be under my car's wheels…" He shrugged. "Of course, Jake didn't know it was me. Sorry, buddy," he whispered looking up toward the ceiling. He didn't look sorry at all.

"I'll remember to never cross you," I said seriously.

"James, the cat, was asking for it. He never liked me, always scratching me and when he fucking bit my baby here, I had had it. I hate cats."

*~GS~*

Easter in England was really beautiful and educational. After we went to the church at midnight, Edward decided we could walk home. Alone, away from his parents. It was great.

He told me that he was worried about brunch because he knew that their neighbors were likely to join. Since he had come back, he had talked with Jacob's dad only three times and only seen his mom once.

"Do you expect an apology?" I finally asked as we approached his street.

"I think so. I hate to say it is their fault, but it is. If they hadn't overreacted…Jake would still be here," he whispered and sat on the pavement, leaning against a tree. "But it's my fault too." Edward looked up at me, extending his hand.

I took it and sat next to him. He grabbed my left hand and traced his thumb over the leather material. When he met my eyes, his were full of tears.

"It's my fault I kissed him. I triggered the whole thing."

"Don't say that," I admonished him. "They would have found out one way or another and they'd have acted the same. Maybe Jacob would have ridden his bike in that circumstance too. It was…" _meant to be. We had to meet_. I couldn't say it out loud. But Edward seemed to read my mind.

"Do you think that this is fate?" he asked gently putting the red candle holder near the tree.

"Yes."

"Me too. I thought about this a lot since I returned home. When we finish high school, if you still want, we could…explore the world together."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "What about your dream? College?"

Edward shrugged. "Life is short." His head fell on my shoulder and I hugged him tightly.

"This is where it happened," he murmured after a few minutes.

Chills ran up and down my back, almost feeling a presence at his words. I was paranoid. Not saying a thing, I kept my arms around him, rubbing his back as he cried quietly.

"Look," Edward said hoarsely after what felt like hours. He was pointing to something on the tree trunk. My eyes widened. He had written Jacob's name there and the years in between he had lived.

"That's…" I gulped, unable to find a word. "Touching," I finally finished it.

"Let's go home," he said seriously, getting up.

"Your candle?" I asked when he left it there.

"It's Easter, Jasper. He has to feel it too, right?" Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked to his house.

I was fighting against my tears. It was a losing battle. He was so thoughtful and loving and just perfect.

When we arrived at his house, Esme smiled at us and told us to go to bed, not asking why our cheeks were wet.

Since his parents were much more understanding, I was sharing a bed with Edward. That night we held each other and only when the sun rose did Edward stop crying and finally fell asleep. I couldn't close my eyes, though. Bella had snuggled at out feet at some point and she was warming my feet that were out of the blanket. Maybe dogs weren't so bad.

"Wake up!" I heard someone shouting in my ear.

"What?" I grumbled. It felt like I had just fallen asleep.

"Jasper! Get up! Everyone's coming in fifteen minutes!" Edward shouted. "Ow, Bella! I'm not playing with you. Give my sock back! BELLA!"

I felt the urge to slap myself. Did he have to shout? Then I processed that we had to look presentable in a few minutes and I shot off the bed, getting tangled in the sheet and falling face first on the floor.

"Christ! Are you okay?" Edward asked worried, helping me up.

"What happened?" The door opened and Carlisle stepped inside. "It felt like a mini earthquake. Are you jumping?"

"Jasper fell off the bed," Edward explained still looked worried at me.

"'mkay," I mumbled, grabbing my jaw. It was throbbing like a motherfucker.

"Go and shower, son. And you, let me see your head, Jasper," Carlisle said softly.

Edward rushed out of the room while his father approached me.

"Fuck!" I shouted when he touched my jaw. Then I clapped both hands over my mouth. I just swore in front of him, on Easter Day, no less. I was going to hell.

"I'm sorry. Tilt your head so I see if you dislocated your jaw."

_Dislocated jaw?_ I watched him panicked.

"Can you move your jaw? Left, right? Up, down?"

I listened to him and it hurt. He nodded and grabbed my jaw slowly, looking at me apologetically then moved it. I might have screamed. But the pain was gone. _Huh_.

"Thank you," I whispered, rubbing my jaw.

"Don't mention it," he answered quietly.

"What happened?" Esme appeared in the doorway. "Bella came to me looking all scared and then I heard a scream…"

"Everything's okay, love. When Edward's out, go and shower. You overslept. A lot." He chuckled and left after winking at me.

When Edward returned to his room with a small towel around his waist, I left before I could be tempted.

We both wore jeans and a dress shirt along with shoes. I never wore shoes in the house, not even when we had guests.

"Who's coming? Beside your neighbors?" I asked as Edward buttoned his shirt.

"My cousins," he muttered. "I don't know if the Blacks come. It used to be tradition…" He shrugged. "Ready?"

"I don't feel like the exchange student," I whispered, straightening my collar.

"You're not. You are my boyfriend and are about to meet my crazy family." Edward kissed my lips softly before taking my hand and opening the door. "Come on, baby girl," he told Bella who had returned to his room while we were getting dressed. She led the way down as we walked hand in hand. It felt good.

When we reached the living room, I realized his family was there…with the guests. Edward squeezed my hand and stepped inside.

"Eddie boy!" A tall and large guy caught Edward in a hug. "How are you?"

"Emmett! Get off me, you oaf!" Edward pushed him away. "Jasper, this is my cousin, Emmett."

"Jasper, oh! _Oh_! Hello!" Emmett said excited. Before I knew what happened, he was squeezing me and I was sure he's break my back.

"Oi! Step back!" Edward yelled, taking me away.

It was beyond amusing to see him interacting and talking with his cousin. But he had said cousins, as in plural. I shrugged and turned my attention to Emmett. He was much taller than us, with big muscles on his arms. I could tell he was older. He had short, curly, black hair, blue eyes and when he smiled there were big dimples on his cheeks.

"Hey! Don't ogle my cousin." Edward elbowed me, shaking me from my daze.

"I wasn't!" I protested. Maybe a little. "It's nice to meet you," I told him.

"Oh, he has an accent!" a short girl that appeared to have stopped growing up when she was seven, came to me. "You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you!"

I shared a look with Edward who rolled his eyes. "That's Alice," he offered.

I decided to play along. "I'm sorry to have kept you waitin'," I said using my Southern charm. It worked like a glove.

Her black eyes glazed over and she grinned at me. "Too bad you like Edward more," she whispered. "Can I hug you?"

I remembered how everyone tried to touch Edward in my school, now it was my turn to be touched. I shrugged and opened my arms. The top of her head didn't reach my shoulder.

We were called to the table and I ended up sitting between Edward and Alice. He was scowling at me since she had my undivided attention. I had never met such an interesting and bubbly girl. They did exist. In England.

Through dinner I learned that Emmett was twenty five and engaged with some Rosalie Hale who was spending Easter with her _folks_ and that Alice was seventeen – though she looked like seven. I was the rare exhibit and everyone asked me stuff. Emmett and Alice's parents seemed amused at my slips of American words and trying to use correctly some English words…and messing up.

"Edward!" Esme snapped at him making me turn my head to see what he had done. "How many times did I tell you not to do that?"

He looked down to his left side, opposite me, before looking at his mother. "But I can't stand that look in her eyes," he answered quietly.

"Then give her dog food!"

He was feeding the dog. And he wasn't allowed.

"Sorry," Edward whispered, going back to his plate.

Now, that I knew what had happened, I could hear a faint whining from Bella. I wasn't a dogs' fan until I met her. So, without thinking much, I made a show of fumbling with my knife and fork allowing a piece of lamb fly to the floor. It didn't reach the carpet before Bella flew toward it. I ended up dropping my knife in the complicated process and as I retrieved it, Alice tightened her eyes at me.

"I know what you did," she mouthed to me. "But I won't tell."

"Thanks." I grinned to her, wiping the knife on my napkin.

While eating the pound cake, I felt a hand on my leg and wondered what was in Edward's head. We were at the table. Then there were two hands…but not quite. They were too small. Frowning I looking in my lap and found Bella's front legs there as she tried to reach the table sniffing soundly.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure you're not allowed anything," I told her, not sure how to push her away.

"Indeed, she's not allowed." Esme nodded. "Edward, I want to see your hands. Both of them," she said sternly making him groan and drop a chunk of cake on his plate. "You're spoiling her."

"Of course, I am! I missed her, Mum!" he said hotly.

"And she's not allowed to eat whatever we eat. You know that."

I was so focused on their argument that I forgot to move my hand to my mouth. When I felt something wet touching my hand and the cake disappearing from it, I realized what had happened. Bella dropped to the floor and was munching on my piece of cake.

A booming laugh startled me. _Emmett_. Soon, everyone joined him. I felt my face turning red. Esme tried not to laugh but soon, she caved too. It was funny actually. While she was scolding her son, I had done what he wasn't allowed.

After eating, we ended up in Edward's room while the parents stayed in the living room. Emmett kept teasing Edward in different ways until Edward snapped and lunged to punch Emmett. They ended up on the floor, wrestling. Bella leaned on her front legs and started barking like mad – I didn't know if it was in encouragement or threat. Emmett being bigger got the upper hand and pinned Edward to the floor, his knee on Edward's back.

"I win again!" he roared.

"Or not," Edward hissed moving his elbow to Emmett's balls. _Ouch_. He fell on his side moaning.

"That only means you fight like a girl," Emmett mumbled.

"Hey!" I shouted, grabbing Edward's arm when he made to punch Emmett again. "Can't we do something else? As entertaining as it is to see you two wrestle, I'd rather do something else."

"Yeah, listen to your little boyfriend," Emmett said cunningly. He didn't know when to stop either.

After much debates, we decided to play Scrabble. In pairs. Somehow, I got paired up with Alice. I know how it happened but I'd rather not think about it. Edward was likely to make me sleep on the floor tonight. I simply couldn't say no to the little fireball known as Alice.

We sat on the floor and my right leg stretched next to the board, my toes pressing into Edward's stretched leg. I found it nice until he started a mini toe-war because I "stole" his word.

"You're so cute!" Alice gushed. "It's much better than when Emmett has Rosalie over. They're no fun."

"Because we are not into lovey-dovey stuff," Emmett muttered.

"I'm not either!" Edward demanded. _He wasn't? Really?_ If the past few months weren't an example of how sweet and romantic he could be, I had no idea what else could change my mind.

"One word," Emmett told him amused. "Christmas break, two years ago."

"That's more words," Edward snapped, blushing.

It was getting interesting. "What happened?" I asked, eager to learn more about him.

"Nothing!" Edward shouted, punching Emmett's arm.

"We visited and went to the park. Who goes to the park when it's so fucking cold you won't even let your dog out?" Emmett mumbled, shaking his head. "But the thing is…we started a snowball fight and somehow, Jake pinned him to the ground, not like it was difficult or anything." He snickered making Edward punch him again before folding his arms over his chest, pouting. "So, after about five minutes, we thought Jake had buried him in the snow and went to them only to find them staring in the other's eyes like some love-sick puppies." Emmett started laughing loudly.

Edward's face was bright red and he was tugging at the end of his jeans. I nudged him with my toe making him look up at me through his thick black lashes. My heart took off at his beauty.

"I think that's sweet," I told him. A small smile spread across his face.

We kept playing Scrabble and in the end Alice and I won. Edward kept scowling until I suggested we switch partners. He grabbed my hand before Emmett could take me as his partner. Of course, we didn't concentrate on the game. I was distracted by how his breath tickled my neck as he whispered what we should write. I wasn't any better, trailing my fingers over his arm. When he shifted and discreetly rearranged his cock, I knew I could have fun with that, but Bella ruined my fun when she came and lounged on his lap.

Stupid dog.

For the rest of the evening, we played Scrabble and talked until Esme came to tell Alice and Emmett that they had to go. It had been amazing. I really felt like a part of the family and not the exchange student. If it wasn't for studying, I would have thought I was merely visiting my boyfriend.

That night, Edward spooned me and I could feel how much he loved me. There, in the darkness, I wrapped his bracelet back on his wrist before twining our hands on my stomach.

I woke up when I felt a hand around my cock and his hardness digging in my ass. "I want you," he breathed in my neck.

It was still dark outside. Slowly, I pushed my bottoms down and pressed back against him.

"No, I want you, Jasper. On top."

I gulped, feeling my stomach muscles flutter. It had been so long since I topped him. Three times wasn't enough.

"Roll over," I whispered.

He shuffled a little until he got in position and I draped my still sleepy self over him. Edward put something next to him. I felt for what I needed and when my hand wrapped around the bottle of lube I uncapped it and squirted some on my hand before touching his ass. It felt different doing this in complete darkness – more intimate, every touch multiplied the tingles.

I probed his hole and he was thrashing against the two fingers I had in him. He was more than ready and I wanted him to come with me inside him. My hand went to the spot I found the bottle of lube, but I couldn't find the condom packet.

"Uh, where is it?" I whispered feeling blind.

I heard Edward gulping audibly. "I don't have a rubber."

My thumb that was inside his ass fell and I sat up on my knees. "What?"

"I want to feel you."

"Edward, don't you think…we should test ourselves first?"

"Jasper, I've only been with Jake. I'm okay."

"I'm okay too, honey but…"

"Please!" he whined. "Don't stop now."

"I have some in my bag," I insisted, still apprehensive to do it without a condom.

Edward moaned in exasperation. "So do I! I don't want to use one tonight."

I pushed my worries aside, but flashes of _Philadelphia_ kept appearing in my head. That movie had a great impact on me.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I can't do it without one," I murmured.

With a huff, Edward snatched his nightstand's drawer open and chucked the box to me. I kissed the nape of his neck apologizing wordlessly. It meant a lot that he wanted that, but I wanted to be sure we were safe.

I grabbed a condom, or rubber as Edward seemed to love to call it.

I lathered the condom in lube before pressing his hips to the bed and angling my cock at his hole. Was I really going to take him from behind? After his selfless declaration?

"Today, Jasper."

"Turn around. I want to see you." It was stupid. I couldn't see a thing, but I wasn't going to take him from behind.

He rolled under me and with a chuckle, I realized he must be staying like our first time. Slowly, I inched inside him; his hole sucking me in deeper and deeper. I grabbed his legs and wrapped them around my waist, letting myself fall on him. His cock twitched when I trapped it between our bodies. I started moving slowly, intending to make love with him, to show him how much I appreciated his thought. We kissed, touched, gasped, moaned, but never did I quicken my pace, not even when Edward dug his soles into my ass urging me to move faster.

We came together. His muscles spasmed and he clamed around my cock just as mine twitched. It was perfect – pure bliss.

We should have moved.

We should have gotten dressed again.

I should have slipped out of him.

But all that happened was falling in a deep, restful sleep.

In the morning, I woke up alone. Sort of. Instead of Edward's body under me, I found Bella lounged next to me sleeping soundly. My arm was around her. _Yuck_.

I stumbled downstairs fighting with my shirt. It wouldn't get over my head.

"Careful!" Edward shouted, but it was too late. I ran into something just as I entered the kitchen. My head was throbbing.

"Are you usually this clumsy?" Carlisle asked chuckling.

"I think it's just to give you trouble on your break, Dad," Edward answered, appeared in front of me. "Can you tell me what the fridge's door did to you?"

"I couldn't see it. I was getting dressed," I muttered, feeling my cheeks redden.

He tusked and kissed my forehead. "Here, sweetheart. Press this to your forehead so you don't get a bump," Esme said softly offering me a spoon.

I eyed it dubiously. Edward rolled his eyes and pressed the back of the spoon to the spot I had hit. The cool metal soothed the ache a little.

*~GS~*

School occupied most of our time. I found myself asking twice what someone said because some kids had a heavy accent. Damn it! But I felt better when they asked me what I meant when I said some word they weren't familiar with. Edward tried to teach me some purely British words, and the only one I loved was 'bloody hell' and used it every time something didn't work out like I wanted.

On the last day on May, I went home for graduation and all that shit. The plan was to return on Edward's birthday and start our journey. Surprisingly, both our parents agreed with our insane idea, even supported it because we should discover ourselves.

An acceptance letter from Huston waited for me home, but I tossed it aside. I didn't need college if I could see the world with my boyfriend.

Graduation came and went. High school was officially over.

I stayed up talking with Edward on the Internet for hours, until he said it was really late there and he was tired. Stupid time zone.

A week before the adventure was to start, I packed everything I thought I'd need. By the end of the complicated process, I ended up with three suitcases making me cringe in fear of how many Edward would have. He was such a drama queen when it came to clothes.

The night before my flight was scheduled to take me back to London, I sat on my bed with the laptop in front of me and the Yahoo Messenger on.

JJW: I have three. *cringe*

I should have said a hello or something, but I was too eager to see how many he had.

Edward: I have two. =p

JJW: Really?

Edward: Did you grow another one in the meanwhile? Ha ha

JJW: What? 3 suitcases! What were you thinking?

I was shocked. I hadn't even thought of anything remotely sexual. Trust Edward to do it.

Edward: Oh, oops. *blushes* Do you want to know how many I have? Are you sure?

JJW: Shoot.

He didn't answer.

JJW: Do you want to burrow my fingers too?

Edward: ha ha! No. I have to take Bella out and I can't find the leash.

Edward: I have 6. Don't kill me.

_Six? _I thought panicked.

JJW: Are you moving somewhere?

Edward: I need my shit! One is with the toys *wink*

JJW: We're going to see the world, babe, not fuck.

Edward: There will be fucking, trust me.

JJW: I don't doubt it. You can take a few toys…not all of them. How many clothes do

you have?

Edward: Many…

Edward: I'll be back in half an hour.

JJW: Do you really have to go?

I was pouting. I had just gotten online and he was leaving.

Edward: YES! Bella will pee in my room…or worse.

Edward: 30 mins. Love you, Jazz.

JJW: Fuck you, Eddie. :D

Edward: (|) – that's a butt *wink*

_Edward has signed out._

_Fucker_. He was so going to get it!

JJW: Call me when you get back. One ring.

I left the offline before going to the kitchen, away from my bare room. Edward's experience in the kitchen hadn't rubbed on me so I just hopped on the counter and watched Mama prepare dinner. She looked more agitated than usual.

"Mama, relax. I'm coming back."

"Are you? I feel like I'm losing you, baby." She came to stand in front of me and touched my cheek. "Think of me when you explore Europe."

"Always, Mama." I hopped off and hugged her. "I'll email, okay?"

She nodded, sniffing. "I know you're going to stay wherever Edward decides to stay and I won't stay in between you two," she said softly. "But promise to visit me."

"Of course! We haven't discussed what we're going to do once we finish our adventures," I told her with a shrug. "Probably college."

"Oh, Jasper, you're growing up!"

I grinned and kissed her cheek. "Dinner smells fabulous."

"It's your favorite. Roast chicken on a bed of potatoes and carrots."

My phone started ringing from my room and after kissing her cheeks again, I rushed down the hallway. After stumbling over my suitcases, I opened my laptop.

Edward: Back.

JJW: Was that half an hour?

Edward: Not quite… I had to get back before Mrs. Black saw Bella in her flowers.

JJW: lol!

Edward: It gets better.

JJW: Really?

Edward: She pooped over James's grave.

JJW: Sorry? James?

I was confused.

Edward: Jake's cat. Keep up, Jasper.

Edward: SHIT! She just saw it. I'm the only one with a dog in this neighborhood. Fuck.

I was gasping for air. He sounded really scared.

JJW: Do you want me to come and hold your hand?

Edward: I'm alone. My folks are shopping…Mum wants to make sandwiches for us.

JJW: Ouch…

JJW: Isn't it…mom?

Edward: It's Mum here.

Edward: Oh, speaking of mums…mine wanted to know if you wanted scones. She's making some for us to take.

JJW: Some? A few dozen?

Edward: Ha ha! You want or not?

JJW: Sure.

He didn't say anything for the next hour and I was sure he had fallen asleep like so many other nights so I looked around to see if I had to pack anything else. After dinner, I was digging at the bottom of my wardrobe when my laptop pinged.

Edward: I survived. *whew*

Edward: Are you still here?

JJW: Yep. Just packing last minute shit. Survived what?

Edward: Mrs. Black. She was more amused than anything. Then Mum came home and we got talking and I just came back to my room

JJW: Interesting. I should go to sleep. I wake up early.

Edward: Can't wait to see you.

JJW: Careful, don't get a ticket. :-p

Edward: Good night, love

JJW: Night, darlin' *kiss*

Edward: *smooch*

My phone's alarm woke me up from a wonderful, Edward filled dream. I scowled at it, but remembered I was going to see him soon.

After a light breakfast, I said good bye to Dad since he couldn't take time from work like Mama had done. She drove me to the airport and I told her to be careful since she kept crying.

I never had a reason to cry violently, but hugging Mama goodbye made me sob. I was going to miss her. There would be months, probably a year before I saw her again. Breathing in her scent, I squeezed her in my arms, shushing her as she cried on my shoulder.

"I love you, Jasper. Be careful." She cupped my cheeks tenderly.

"I will. I love you too, Mama."

With one last kiss, I left. The flight felt shorter than the last time. When I stepped into Heathrow, it was just as busy as always.

Turning my phone on, I found a text from Edward. _Stuck in bloody traffic._

That gave me time to do what I wanted. After claiming my bags, I brought a bouquet of pale pink roses and stepped out of the airport. It was a warm summer day as I waited there, making sure to keep the flowers hidden.

The screech of tires on asphalt shook me out of it. I should have known it was Edward. He jumped out of the car, leaving the door open and made a sprint to the doors. He hadn't seen me.

"Edward!" I shouted as he was about to go inside.

His head turned to me and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Jasper! I'm so sorry," he apologized approaching me. "Did you have to wait much?"

I shook my head, smirking. "Happy birthday, darling'," I whispered presenting him with the flowers. His green eyes widened as he watched the flowers then he looked at me.

"You didn't have to." He hugged me tightly after taking the bouquet from me. "I love you, Jasper." His lips pressed wet kisses on my neck. "Your hair is longer."

"Love you too," I chuckled, kissing him quickly on the mouth. "Shall we? Before someone steals your precious car?" I joked.

"Or I get another ticket," he added with a laugh.

At his house, Esme looked a lot like my Mama and was fleeting around like a headless chicken.

Our adventure was going to start in London, but we were going to stay at a hotel, to experience everything. Then we were going to Paris, Rome, Venice, Amsterdam and then Germany, Austria, and so on. Europe was so fucking big and beautiful. It was going to be an amazing year. Only to have enough money.

I had never been so giddy to do something. A year in Edward's company sounded amazing. We were going to have the time of our lives. I knew it.

What was to come, it would come and we would face it together. Always.


End file.
